


A Great Morning:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Married: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, General, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny have a great morning, They are acting like newlyweds, & it brings out the passion in them, Do they act on it ?", Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is my second one in the series, Please & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Morning:

*Summary: Steve & Danny have a great morning, They are acting like newlyweds, & it brings out the passion in them, Do they act on it ?", Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

 

*Author's Note: This is my second one in the series, Please & enjoy!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams-McGarrett woke up, & looked at his lover, & husband, Commander Steve McGarrett, as he sleeps on. **"God, He is even sexy, when he is sleeping"** , the blond thought to himself, & smiled, as he thought about the future with him. He snuck out, & went to make breakfast for his love of his life.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was having an erotic dream of his life, It involved Danny, & him on the beach, He woke up slowly, & couldn't believe that it seemed so real. He stretched out, & laid back down, He smiled, cause he could not believe he found love so quickly. **"Danny thinks that he is not worthy of me, But I think of him, as absolutely gorgeous"** , he thought to himself, with a smile.

 

Danny was waiting for the coffee to be made, He got the tray set up with Steve's food, He wanted it to be perfect, & when it was done, & he thought to himself, **"He will love it"** , The Detective also added a wild orchids for a nice touch. "Babe, Here I come !", he exclaimed, as he was making his way upstairs. When he looked at Steve, naked in bed, His mouth went completely dry.

 

Steve grinned wolfishly, & said, "Like what you see, Danno ?", as he was caressing his body down south, Danny followed the trail of hair down to the "promise land", Danny could only nod, as his lover was putting on a show for him. The sheet around him, was moving, & Danny couldn't focus on anything else, When he composed himself, He handed his husband his breakfast tray.

 

The Handsome Seal smiled, & thanked him, He took the tray, & a piece of toast. A drop of jelly dropped on his delicious, & mouthwatering cock. He was about to clean it up, Danny stopped him, & said huskily, "Let me do that, **_Stud_** ", He took the tray away, & exposed his lover to the cool air, due to the air-conditioning.

 

The Former New Jersey Native licked his lips at the sight, & used his skills on him, Steve howled in response, & shouted, "MORE, DANNO, PLEASE DON'T STOP OR TEASE !", The Blond could never deny his lover a thing, & proceeded to fuck him, til he was senseless. Steve composed himself more quickly, than Danny, He had an wicked smile on his face, Danny knew by that look, He is completely fucked.

 

When Steve had his payback, He was flushed, & panting, Danny thought that he looked like a porno ad, & it made him even more hot for him, When they were both composed enough, The Fiesty Short Man waggled his eyebrows,& said, "Come on, Lover, I ain't done with you by a long shot", He pulled him out of bed, & into the shower, Which Steve was happily ok to follow him at this idea.


End file.
